


Of Long Lines And Coffee Commiseration

by HalcyonFrost



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Book Nerds Loving Book Nerds, Elections, Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Meet-Cute, Queue lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/pseuds/HalcyonFrost
Summary: Voting day lines are long, but Tony at least has something to look forward to. Well. Someone ahead of him in line, a lovely stranger, to look forward to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's to blame this time? The same terror it is always is. Made the mistake of introducing Stars to American polls and the loooong lines for this election. And of course she would have to come up with a meet-cute AU to occupy my brain in the long process of following the queue line.

The lines were _horrendous_ , and the poll official was estimating wait times as far too long for Tony's taste, but it wasn't like Tony was going to sit out voting. He couldn’t voice his opinion either way if he didn't put his opinion down where it counted, right? Talking about it for sound bites was one thing, but he still had to actually _vote_ for it to count for shit.

He just hadn't been counting on these lines...

Despite the big, shiny sign on the door outside the school gym, people were scrolling through their phones and undoubtedly texting about the wait to anyone that wasn't there in line with them. The guy in line in front of him had the right idea and brought a book and ear buds with him, ambling along with the line as it slowly moved. Considering it wasn't taking much to just shuffle forward another eight inches every minute or so, the man kept his eyes glued to the novel with its well-worn edges on the hard cover and missing dust jacket and maintained an antisocial but occupied presence in the boredom. By contrast, Tony was left to occupy himself idly and occasionally chatting to the charming elderly lady behind him, but she spoke so softly that long conversations were diffiicult, and she mostly tapped her husband's arms each time her wheel chair needed to be pushed forward before he could sit back down in his own walker. They were nice to talk to, but Tony much preferred to keep his eyes forward to watch the progress of the line and keep a running count of people still playing on their phones.

Oh, and the reader in front of him. Best view in the house, honestly.

Slumped though he was and curled over his book, the man was fucking _gorgeous_ , and Tony was kind of thinking the choice of book was being automatically taken into account too. Tony could faintly read an author and title at the tops of the open pages, and he almost wanted to interrupt solely to compliment the taste of anyone brave enough to read Herbert's "Dune" but Tony couldn't bring himself to disturb such obviously engrossed reading. Still, he could enjoy looking. The other's hair was dark and slick like pitch, long enough to reach the middle of his neck, but while it looked like it was supposed to be brushed neatly back, it kept falling over his face. He would then unsuccessfully tuck it behind his ear, only to have to repeat it less than a minute later. The dark trousers were fitted impeccably, and Tony was growing fond of seeing the play of back muscles through a thin shirt whenever the man shifted to turn a page and gently sway to the music in his ears that entertained him through his long wait. Tony kept trying to catch a peek at him, but it seemed like every time he turned around from talking to the elderly couple, the man before him was pivoting away again. Like Tony had the horrible timing of being in the opposite direction every time the other man was closest to facing Tony.

Regardless, after an hour and a half, evidently even the fantastical plot could not continue keeping the man's focus on the book and he began to shift on his feet with more impatience while surveying the line. He didn’t close the book, holding his spot with his thumb while he glanced around the room, and Tony finally caught a glance that was more than just a lovely profile.

He should have stuck with the side view. It would have been easier on Tony's chest. He’d never seen such brilliantly vivid green eyes. They caught Tony for just a moment before they flitted away to keep looking around, and Tony had to turn to talk to the couple behind him again just to slow his heart rate. By the time he faced forward after a few minutes, the other man had returned to his book, though he was standing more sideways now.

Tony forced his eyes elsewhere for the next several minutes.

The line continued, they all inched forward slowly, and Tony couldn't stop himself rolling his head back with a groan as he rubbed his neck. "God, I need coffee."

"That should be our reward."

Tony looked down, and was surprised to find Mr. Dune Reader's attention on Tony. And the other was smiling at Tony while fiddling with the ear bud he no longer wore, like he actually wanted to hear a response to his comment.

"Survive the lines, get a free coffee." He suggested further, and Tony stared.

Sharp, clean accent on every low, purring word. There was not enough coffee in the world for Tony to be able to handle hearing that voice right now. Wait. Shit. Replies. Not just staring.

"Sounds reasonable to me. Chocolate as a motivator will also be acceptable."

The other man laughed.

Fuck.

"Cast your vote, get a candy bar? People would vote in droves. Though there might be complaints of enough dietary variety."

"Well, 'cast your vote, get a tasty, superfood power bar' would likely work in the opposite for attracting people. Yeah, best to stick to coffee after all."

Another laugh and Tony was in trouble.

"We're coming around the final bends here, at least. I suppose we'll have to treat ourselves after all."

Tony took a chance: "Have a place in mind?"

The man surveyed _Tony_ now, and Tony loved that tiny quirk of a grin. "I do, as a matter of fact. Would you care to join me?"

"I'd love to." He offered his hand. "I'm Tony."

"Loki." He shook it, and Tony cut it short when he could feel how clammy his hand was. Maybe it was his hand? Maybe it was Loki's? Oh, who the fuck cared as long as he could hear or speak that name again.

"Maybe we could talk 'Dune' while we're there?" Tony suggested, and Loki's face lit up impossibly bright before the smile even made an appearance.

"I'd love to."


End file.
